


Memories and Sins.

by SakuraWidow



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWidow/pseuds/SakuraWidow





	Memories and Sins.

**If you've not read the book, I'm telling you, you're missing out.**

**A/N: Comments are always welcomed.**

* * *

 

The light tapping of rain woke me, the dark grey clouds drifted away swiftly above, the light drizzle that had once been was threatening to pour it’s anger into the earth, as the thunder cracked in the near distance.

Sleeping where I was at the start of the cave, I rolled back in and sat, startled and groggy for a second. As the fog on my mind faded and I scanned my surroundings, the clock in my head informed me that I had slept a half of an hour, no more. It was sometime during midnight, and the ritual must begin.

“May the angel of fortunata be with me.” I sighed, a breath of mist forming infront of me. The mouth of the cave dimly casted lights onto my surroundings, I staggered over to where I had previously drawn the circle, marked with various runes and a abnormal amount of pure jewels placed carefully into where the runes woven empty spots. There were five circles, each smaller as they layered into each other; I placed a black cloak over my head and secured it around my neck, careful to tuck in all my hair in. They were unrecognisable at night, but in the daylight, it was clear what I was—a _malfetto._ Not a normal malfetto, but a pure blood malfetto.

The tattoo around my neck hidden and my face stiffled under a mask, I stood inside the chalk-white circle, and chanted. The chant was long and one word mispronounced could result in my immediate death, or a long defying curse.

Yet I continued, as the figure that slept at the back of the cave stirred at the sound of my voice, despite having whispered under my breath, aunt Violetta was still as sensitive as ever.

She rose, her eyes alarmed, her hair caked in mud and blood from the many days of traveling, her once beautiful figure turned fragile and her hair streaked white from age. She sat, and watched, eyes wide open, but she could do nothing, the ritual’s already begun. Or perhaps it was cowardness, something that seemed to be locked into her soul.

The last chant escaped my tongue as the air churned, the atmosphere becoming increasingly hard to breath as each gem shattered, the lines I’d drawn glowed and faded, the magic working it’s ways into my bones.

“Farewell my aunt, when you wake up, everything will be well again.” I whispered as a woosh of magic held me, and thrown me into the portal I’d rip through time and space.

As the magic faded and the light dimmed, silent washed over except for the pour of rain slamming against the mud outside, her heartbeat slowing from the harsh wakening.

A tear streaked down her face, her heart at her throat. They had wanted to do this together, she’d promised they’d do this together. To correct the mistake that she’d made, if only she’d held on a little longer, just a little longer…

Then her memory began to shift, as she desperately tried to hang onto the memory of her sister, holding her by the shoulders, as the boy she’d loved, died to the Inquisitor.

 

_“I can’t hold on,” I said hoarsely to Adelina, and collapsed onto my knees. I see as my sister cloaked herself in a wobbly sheet of invisibility, and rushed to where the two tall figure stood, their swords clashing again and again._

_Exhaustion crept into my eyes, and just before I’d lost consciousness. I saw a spark. A light shone and blinded the two men._

_With the last of my strength I reached out again, binding the white clothed man and chained his powers, just for a few seconds— he seemed surprised, and unready, so I easily grasped onto his powers and tore it away from him._

_As my eyes adjusted, a figure came to view, a girl, no younger than 20 came forward with a sword, cloaked and face hidden behind under a mask. With a swift slash of her sword, Teren’s head rolled onto the floor with a red splash of blood._

_“Enzo!” Adenlina yelled, “Enzo! Enzo!” As though he was struck too, Enzo fell, his head rolled back, but the familiar tug of his energy was there, he weren’t wounded._

_The mysterious figure fell, the mask unfastened and she was strangely familiar. Long, silky silver hair streaked with black, eyes that shone gold and glistened. A cough came from deep within her throat, and I watched horrified, as she omitted blood over and over, but no one else seemed to notice._

_From the clouds came a person with wings, so beautiful that they couldn’t possibly be human, where their eyes were were nothing, the markings of rune littered their skin. They stopped before the mysterious figure, and the girl laughed, coughing up more blood and smiled as the angel took her into the sky._

_Then exhaustion crept over, and I felt nothing but darkness._

 

Violetta opened her eyes in a room, luxuriously decorated and well cleaned, something she was unused to— or was she?

A knock drew her attention, and after a swift grooming of her hair, she opened the door.

Enzo stood, with Raffaele and Adelina, they chatted and as the door opened, they exchanged worried looks.

“Are you alright sister?” Enzo asked, Adelina’s hand hooked into his, but as he spoke, a yell of excitement came from behind them as a girl, hair streaked with silver and red, warm brown skin and golden eyes ran over and jumped into his arms.

“Hey pumpkin, are you already for the festival?” Enzo asked as he kissed the little girl’s forehead, only then did Violetta realize how much the girl looked like him.

“Yes papa,” the girl’s intelligent eyes twisted and turned onto Violetta, “is aunty ready?”

“I’m sure she just slept too much, she’ll be ready in a moment love.” Adelina said as she gently patted the girl’s head, she leaned into her touch and giggled.

“Yeah…” Violetta spoke, her voice unfamiliar to her usual rough, cracked one; this one was smooth and cared for. “I must’ve had a really bad dream…”

Adelina smiled, as did Enzo. Only Rafaele seem to wear a worried look on his face, but Violetta shot him a look, and he casted his eyes away and pretended he had noticed nothing.

“Come on now, I can’t get ready with all of you watching!” Violetta smiled and said, and when Raffaele offered to help, she accepted reluctantly and gave a swift curtsy.

“You went through something, what is it?” Raffaele asked as soon as the door was closed.

“I do not know, it was weird, but whatever it is, I believe it’s already been solved.”

“Solved?” Raffaele asked, his brows lifted, “by whom?”

“A girl, I don’t remember who… in fact, I can’t remember the dream at all.”

“Strange, the strange tug of energy is gone too. I’d felt a shift in energy at midnight, I thought you might’ve known what it was about.”

“Midnight…” Violetta thought, she could almost remember something, but every time she reached out to it, it disappeared.

“I can’t recall, in fact, let’s just leave it.”

So Violetta spent the rest of the day, with the Dagger Society and toured the country as the Queen’s sister, enjoying the day of festivals and sports. Giving her niece kisses on the cheeks and sneaked snacks, while a figure watched from above the heavens, chained to an altar for the sins she’s committed. Yet a smile appeared on her face despite the agony she’s been punished with, as a cough of blood omitted from her throat, but for once, she was happy, because for once, her mother had a place to belong to.


End file.
